Cody's Lullaby
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Cody reflects on his life and realizes that the friends he has are like family to him. R&R, please!


Cody's Lullaby

by: Terrell James

It was early in the morning on Pen Gu Island and Cody was sitting in the beach, waiting for the sun to rise. He was feeling a little sad and lonesome about his life back in Antarctica. He was looking back on his childhood and it was almost a struggling one. His dreams of being a surfer was pretty much set back. The only thing that made his life a little difficult was his unknown father. He lived almost 18 years without a dad and sometimes feels as if he's alone in his world. He looks up at the sky and wonders why he's always feeling so lonely all the time every night.

Just then, Chicken Joe comes up to him as a surprise, understanding his sadness, he's trying to cheer him up a little bit.

"How's it going, man?" asked Joe.

Cody looks at Joe and lets out a broken smile and then said, "Okay, I guess."

Joe sat next to Cody and they began to have a little talk. Joe says, "I understand you've been feeling a little down in the dumps lately. Want to talk to me about it?"

Cody sighs and says, "I've been thinking lately. I kinda remember my childhood and it was almost happy. Most of my life, I've been dreaming about getting away from Shiverpool and go to a place where everyone can understand me and have the same dream as me. I've been living the dream for a while and now that I think about it, I sort of miss my home, a little. Don't get me wrong, I love Pen Gu. I've been thinking about living my life without my dad. It's been very hard lately. I was feeling so alone and that nobody could understand me."

Joe sighs and puts his hand on his shoulder and then said, "I bet that's rough, dude."

"It has been, man. My dream is finally coming true and I've been loving it." said Cody.

"And about your dad, you know he's never far away. I understand that you don't know him. I don't know mine, either. But you know who's like a father to you? Big Z. I see you guys hanging out together like father and son. It feels radical, just like you. You and me, we have a great brotherhood from a different species." said Joe.

"You got a point, man. We've been like family for so long. It feels awesome, man." said Cody.

"I promise, we're gonna be friends until the end of time. Just me and you. Like real brothers." said Joe.

"Count on it, man." said Cody.

They gave each other knuckle touches and gave them a hug. Joe turned to Cody and said, "I'll see you later today, okay?"

"All right. Catch you later, dude." said Cody.

"Later, man." said Joe.

They gave each other a high-five as Joe walks away. He keeps looking at the sun and it started to rise. Just then, Big Z comes to him and decided to give him a little conversation.

"I kinda heard you guys talk when I woke up." said Z.

"Really? Which part did you hear?" asked Cody.

"Well, about your childhood, not knowing your father and stuff. I understood how you feel. When I was growing up, I didn't know my dad, either. That didn't stop me from fufilling my dreams as a surfer. Well, until I faked my death 10 years ago. Because of you, I had to bring my dream back into my life. And I really wanted to let you know that I appreciate it. Thank you for giving me my dream back." said Z.

"Glad I could help. I wanted to make my dream a reality, and thanks to you, I'm really lucky to have you in my life. We've been like father and son for a while. It was very complicated at first, but it's been a lot of fun along the way. You're like the father I never had and you're awesome to be around, man." said Cody.

"I know. With your childhood, you should look back on your memories that you had when you were a kid and still keep it when you grow up. I still remember coming to Antarctica and I saw this little kid trying to see me and I gave him that Big Z necklace. That kid I saw who had that necklace grew up to be you. I'm lucky that I was your inspiration and living the dream you wanted. You're a good kid, Code." said Z, and he rubbed his head.

"You're awesome, too." said Cody.

They gave each other a little hug and tears streamed from his face. Cody tries to hide it, but Z should see it. He wiped his eyes for him and pat him on the shoulder. Cody smiled and felt like he had a little part of his childhood back into his life.

A few minutes later, he began to look back on his childhood and living the dream he had while he was singing a little song.

_Have you seen my childhood_

_I'm searching for the world that I come from_

_Cause I've been looking around_

_In the lost and found of my heart..._

_No one understands me_

_They view it as such strange eccentricities_

_Cause I keep kidding around_

_Like a child, but pardon me_

_People say I'm not okay_

_Cause I love such elementary things_

_It's been my fate to compensate_

_for the Childhood_

_I've never known..._

_Have you seen my childhood?_

_I'm searching for that wonder in my youth_

_Like pirates in adventurous dreams_

_Of conquest and kings of the throne_

_Before you judge me, try hard to love me_

_Look within your heart, then ask,_

_Have you seen my childhood?_

_People say I'm strange that way_

_Cause I love such elementary things_

_It's been my fate to compensate_

_For the childhood I've never known..._

_Have you seen my childhood?_

_I'm searching for that wonder in my youth_

_Like fantastical stories to share_

_The dreams I would dare, watch me fly_

_Before you judge me, try hard to love me_

_The lonely youth I've had_

_Have you seen my childhood..._

He looked up at the morning sky and smiled to himself and realize that he's lucky to have friends in his life... like his own family.

* * *

I made my own version of "Childhood" from Michael Jackson. I thought it might be completely sweet and emotional. This is my comeback to my "Surf's Up" fanfic roots. It's kinda complicated for me to figure this out coming out for a kid with Autism and Asperger Syndrome.

I've logged in this site since May 2007. In junior year, I got into this site and made my first Surf's Up fanfic, "Cody's Return Home." I felt as if I wanted to make some more Surf's Up fanfics. During the summer, my friends, Wolf Mystic and Open Seasonfangirl5000. They like Surf's Up, also. I hope this will help me get readers to say that it's compeltely AWESOME!!


End file.
